Air Traffic Control (ATC) historically operates using a system of ATC clearances in order to ensure proper separation between aircraft during flights. Such an approach may require significant manual resources operating in real time to observe flights and to monitor for encroachments on separation requirements for the relevant airspace (e.g., as specified by certain regulatory bodies). These legacy ATC approaches also require significant communication between ATC and pilots to authorize or deny clearance to airspace, and to route aircraft in real time. A more modern approach may include Trajectory Based Operations (TBO), which uses aircraft trajectory and flight information for decision-making. TBO generally aims to integrate an aircraft's navigation capability in space and time to improve efficiency and predictability in the Air Traffic Management (ATM) system. However, TBO is often computationally taxing, particularly when a large number of four dimensional (4D) trajectories must be considered for conflict avoidance.